Our Fairy Tale
by Burning amber3
Summary: A My Sweet Prince fanfic. What if the MC was actually a princess from another land? and what if she and Tamir had arranged for her to enter the castle so that she could meet her Fiance? But who is her fiance? and what happens when you throw in disgruntled nobles, anarchist rebels and ... tight roping? fluffy fic about a princess learning to live with six hot princes. MC x dotdotdot
1. Prologue-NoOne Wants To Marry A Stranger

What if the MC was actually the princess of another land who secretly arranges with Tamir to infiltrate his castle as a commoner, just to get to know her fiancé… but who exactly is her fiancé? Chaos and trouble ensues as usual when the MC is met with opposition, an unexpected group of rebels and the general mad life that comes along by living with six very different princes.

 _ **Hi guys! Just want to thank you for reading this fic, hope you enjoy the prologue**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER; Regrettably I do not own the NTT Solmare shall we date characters though I would love to own a Chezem…._ **

Prologue – No one want to marry a stranger

"Married!" I exclaim in disbelief as the high, mahogany desk wavers slightly in my sight. When my father and his good friend his majesty Tamir had called me to the office I must say this was the last thing I was expecting.

My father sighs lightly from his position in the sizable leather desk chair "Darling calm down. You and your brother have already decided that he will ascend the throne, surely you knew this was coming?" Placing his arms onto the desk in front of him he leans closer to me "After all did you not pledge to do your best to serve your country?"

I scowl at him for using my own words against me "Of course I did, however I was not expecting you to rush to marry me out of said country the first chance you get"

He looks at me expectantly "The question is do you stand by your pledge Carlotta?"

He has me there I know, irregardless to the circumstance my beloved island home of MareLuna always comes first "Naturally. There is no other option for me, I swore to serve my country and I would swear it again now. That does not, by any means, imply that I am happy about this though father"

He rises from the chair to stand before me, easily towering over me as he places a hand affectionately on my cheek "Then it's settled. I will leave you in Tamir's care to discuss the details." His warm brown eyes crinkle softly as he places a soft kiss on my brow "Remember you are my daughter Carlotta, I only want what is best for you" He whispers as he strides through the deep mahogany door before it closes behind him with a resolute clack.

The scene makes me sigh, he may be nothing short of a teddy bear in nature but when King Aurelius has his mind set not even the gods could stop him. My marriage was decided long prior to me setting foot in the office. I was summoned only for him to _**tell**_ me of the impending event.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot one of the conspirators lounging against the full length panel windows at the back of the room. "And I suppose you had some involvement in this?"

"My my bambina, you make it seem like a crime for me to want such an adorable princess in the family" He grins fully showing the whites of his teeth.

"Honestly you never change _uncle"_ I mutter tiredly slumping down into the soft fabric of the settee. Meanwhile he merely grins wider. As an old friend of my father's King Tamir of Cyro has long since been a man I respect and love like that of an uncle. In all the years I've known him he's never changed. Always the same scruffy beard; the same mischievous eyes and reckless grin, the only difference being the appearance of laughter lines on his kind face.

He comes to sit next to me laying one hand on my shoulder "You are that unhappy about this?"

"Not unhappy… exactly. I just never really considered the occurrence of a stranger becoming my husband, you know? Nothing to be done now I suppose. Argh" I throw my head back frustrated then roll it towards Tamir "So which one of your fortunate sons will have the pleasure of having me for a wife?" I joke.

Tamir smiles fondly at me "It's as you say, any one of my sons would be lucky to have you as a wife, after your father mentioned the possibility of a political marriage for you how could I pass up the opportunity to have you for a daughter in law?"

"That doesn't answer my question?" I frown faux threateningly at him at which he laughs heartily.

"Correct but I won't tell you"

"Huh?!" making a un-lady-like shout I widen my eyes at him in disbelief.

"I won't tell you. I will say that I have discussed this with the son in question but for now I have sworn him to secrecy" He comments casually, leaning back into the comfort of the settee and stretching his arms out wide; the picture of ease.

"But why?" I question thoroughly confused with this turn of affairs.

"I have my reasons and I won't say any more on the matter".

This makes me frown displeased. Not only am I to be married but now I am not even allowed to know who to. Give me a break. I pinch the bridge of my nose contemplating my next move.

…

"Uncle?"

Brows creasing lightly he replies "Oh no, I know that look what are you planning now?"

His expression makes me smile as I try to find the correct wording for latest plan "I have a… proposition for you"

"Do tell" He commands cautiously, eyes searching mine somewhat warily.

My face deadpan I answer "I want to infiltrate your castle"

Unfortunately for him he had just taken a sip on the tea that had magically appeared before us at some point, but for me his expression is truly priceless as he chokes lightly, halfway between ultimate disbelief and amusement.

"I've known you since birth yet I have only ever met your two eldest sons, Melchiorre because he is a friend of my brothers and Lambert when we were no more than children. You say you won't tell me, fine. In advance of impending wedding, whenever that may be, I want to meet them or perhaps rather… observe? Observe them I suppose is right"

Quickly he deciphers the meaning of my request. "You wish to meet them as a common stranger?" I nod. "This will need to be covered" He murmurs, tracing his fingers gently across the golden mark of MareLunan royalty that covers most of my body.

I tilt my head in agreement. Every member of MareLunan royalty has a similar mark and given the sheer size and uniqueness of the design it is not what you could call subtle. "That could be arranged"

"Well in that case I have no objections."

With Tamir's consent given we spend the next few hours planning exactly how I am to get close to the Princes without them discovering my identity before my observations are complete.

XXENDXX

 _ **So what do you guys think of the prologue? Who is Carlotta engaged to? And what is their genius plan to 'infiltrate' the castle? There only one way find out…**_

 _ **BurningAmber3 xx**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Why Me!

_**Hi guys thanks for reading chapter one of Our Fairy Tale, just a quick note to say thanks for reading. The MC is a little out of character to what she normally would be in this chapter. What can I say? She's had a hard day.**_

 _ **Also special thanks to Stargirl 143 for my first review! Hope you enjoy this one too :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I OWN NONE OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS (ASIDE FROM THE MC)**_

 **WHY ME!**

Why me? That's my first thought as I stand on the sidewalk, the heat of the early June sun beating down on my cheeks. A police officer either side, my hands in cuffs behind my back. All I had wanted was to quietly slip into Tamir's castle as a maid and observe my future husband for a while. Whoever he may be. However, the fates or the Gods or maybe just somebody, somewhere at sometime clearly does not like me.

I had just stepped off the plane from a fifteen hour flight direct from America to Cyro. Why America? Well I decided to take a slight detour from my excursions and it allowed me plenty of time to collect the various items I would need to not be discovered during my stay but anyway I digress. Exhausted and more than a little tipsy from the complimentary wines I went to collect my suitcase. Walking out of the small airport I had been hailing one of the few taxis when a man, clothed in black, ran into me. He grabbed the handle of my suitcase and ran off into the proverbial sunset. At this point I was on the floor, disorientated and clutching my small handbag like a lifeline. So what's a girl to do in this situation?

Naturally I go to the police to report it. I've never liked throwing my name around to get me places and so long as I'm here I have to at least pretend to be an everyday civilian. They're very kind at first as I described the earlier events of the evening but then I make what I find to be a very crucial mistake. They had asked me to describe him and I told them that other than the clothes I didn't notice anything but the man had dropped a bracelet, a bangle of sorts. Thinking back I probably should have recognized it. I blame the wine. Removing it from my pocket I revealed it to them. At first I assumed they were gasping purely at the beauty of it. After all it is solid gold encrusted with red diamonds, yellow bixbite and a blue gem unlike anything I'd ever seen. Slightly odd in honesty, I've always had a good eye for jewellery. But then their eyes turned cold as they immediately pull my hands behind my back.

The bangle turned out to be stolen, which I could expect given that the man also stole my suitcase, what I didn't expect however was that they would assume that I did it. That leads me to how I ended up here, waiting for a car to escort me to wherever it may be that they're taking me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh this is so not good. The car has stopped in front of the palace. The Suleiman palace. It's beautiful with domed turrets and great arches just like uncle always described it as to me. But something tells me I'm not here to admire the architecture. My plan is ruined I can just feel it.

We're greeted by a middle aged man by the entrance. He's of average height and bulk, not initially threatening, except that underneath the smartly slicked back hair his eyes are like ice; colder than the arctic in the throes of winter.

Once we near him he turns to me "So you're the one". I am what one?

He quickly dismisses the police officers and they return back to the car, leaving me alone with him.

"Come"

I follow him cautiously through the halls of the palace. Were I not so apprehensive about what might be about to happen I would be in awe over the artwork displayed.

"Excuse me sir, could you please tell me where we are going?" I ask tentatively as I follow him.

"The throne room. You are to have an audience with the king" His answer is curt.

"The King! Why!" I exclaim.

"I am not permitted to discuss that with you"

"Is it to do with that bangle?" Considering how it currently rests in-between my palms, that's sort of a stupid question I know. My Plan is so ruined.

Regardless he purses his lips and refuses to reply.

"Can I ask your name?" I sound so timid I can't believe it's truly me speaking.

It must have touched his heart though because his face softens slightly. "Ivan"

"Ivan" I test, smiling slightly. "It suits you well"

He nods his head sharply before opening the large double doors we'd come up to.

It's magnificent. The large room is domed and filled with light. Mosaics tile the floor in intricate designs and right in the center is a throne. A throne with his royal highness draped over it.

"Ah Ivan you brought her. Would you fetch my sons, I would like them to hear this, whatever it may be".

"Of course sire" With that Ivan exited, abandoning be alone with the king.

"So you're the one" He sighs gently at the absurdity of the situation.

"So everyone keeps telling me" My tones far more sarcastic than it should be given the situation.

"Well I can't say I expected this Bambina, I hear that someone has stolen our bracelet of succession and who should show up but you?"

"Tell me about it. But what do we do?" I question worriedly.

His eyes tell me everything I need to know. Improvise.

At that moment a loud clang sounds behind me as six young men enter the room, led by Ivan. The only resemblance I can make between them is that they are each as stunning as the next. Other than that they could not be more different. Their looks, their height, even the way they hold themselves is different. I recognize Melchiorre immediately but Tamir told me that he would be in the know of the plan; I only hope he plays along with whatever comes now.

"Greetings my sons, I trust Ivan has given you the news."

"Of course, your majesty" With a slight bow he exits the room.

Watching him go like a lamb left among a wolf pack I turn back to Tamir who had begun speaking once again "It would appear you are in some deep trouble girl…"

"Lottie" I interrupt "My name is Lottie"

"A beautiful name"

"Do you know how uncivilized you speak to the king, insolent girl?" The prince asks of me unkindly. The red-haired one with a braid. Jun I presume.

"Do you know it is illegal to utter so callously to a woman in some countries" I retort with an eyebrow lifted.

He recoils slightly in shock and mayhap just a little impressed by my defiance, clearly not expecting an answer.

"Do you know what you hold girl?" A soft rumble of a voice sounds out, a lion's roar, both gentle and fierce. The voice of my lovely uncle.

However I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips. It's been a long day. "A very pretty bracelet? I can make an educated guess at the stones if you like although I'm not sure about the blue one, it holds the colour of sapphires but not nearly as common" I articulate genuinely intrigued by the blue gem.

I hear a tut of disapproval at my comment from one of the princes but a hint of a smile appears on Tamir's face, clearly bemused "It's benitoite, and to answer my former question you currently hold the future of this country. Although you do not strike me as a thief".

"Forgive me your majesty but I'm not sure I follow".

He sighs heavily "Tamir please, the honorifics are such a bore".

Beginning to wonder the angle my uncle is aiming for I retort quickly "Perhaps but considering how I'm currently being accused of theft I would say that the formalities are needed, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, stealing the bracelet of succession is quite the occasion".

"I said accused of, not guilty".

"Indeed you did. Tell me how you came to be in possession of it then".

"Father this is-" One of the Princes starts.

"Enough, the girl deserves to speak her tale at least". He waves his hands as if to say continue.

"It's been a long day so I'll spare you the gory details. I got off a plane from New York to here. I collected my luggage. I hailed a cab. I had my luggage stolen by a man wearing black. He dropped this bracelet. I told the police. They brought me here. The end".

"Hardly a believable story" A scoff sounds from behind me.

This time I know it was the blond one. Lambert. "If I'm this all genius criminal who managed to break in to the palace, steal the succession bracelet and escape completely undetected then why the hell would I hand it over to the police? And I am more than happy to show you the proof of purchase for the plane tickets provided you show me to a computer. I'd show you my ticket but I binned it on the plane." He scowls.

Of to the side I see Melchiorre do a double take as he recognizes me. A large grin spreads across his face as he throws an arm over Lamberts shoulder "Come now little brother that cutie doesn't have the face of a thief"

Scowling deeper still at his brothers offending arm Lambert barks back a reply "Is now really the time to be admiring the girl for her looks Melchiorre?"

"So you admit she looks good then?"

Watching the two of them after that comment the phrase 'if looks could kill' never seemed more terrifying.

"Never really been a fan of flying myself" Tamir intersects distracting me from the scene before us.

"Me neither, I prefer sailing. What could be better than the open sea?" I smile softly thinking of the dark blue wonder that surrounds my island home.

"Ah a girl after my own heart"

"Could you two please concentrate?" Jun scolds us harshly clearly already irritated by his brother's earlier quarrel.

With both of us bowing our heads we must look like apologetic school children.

Tamir recovers first "Hmm what to do?" He questions knitting his hands together in contemplation. "Stealing is punishable by death in this country you know? However I believe your story. I also like your spirit, perhaps you would like to be the hundredth lady in my harem?" He proposes.

"Father!"

Well that was a curveball. He's having far too much fun with this. "Err or perhaps not?"

He chuckles good naturedly "Shame. Well in that case I suppose there's only one thing left; you will choose the next heir to the throne. "

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 _ **SO IF YOU'VE READ THIS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THIS POINT: THANK YOU!**_

 _ **I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT :P**_

 _ **TODAYS SONG: SAY YOU LIKE ME BY WE THE KINGS.**_

 _ **I'M HOPING TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP EVERY WEEK OR TWO SO… UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Could You Repeat That?

_*****_ **Special shout out to** _ **rcb3130**_ **and** _ **Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230**_ **as my first story followers! Yay! Have a free invisible unicorn on me :P But seriously thanks guys!***

 _ **DISCLAIMER: BURNINGAMBER3 DOES NOT…**_

 _ **JUN: HEY IT'S MY TURN!**_

 _ **BURNINGAMBER: MY SINCERIST APOLOGIES YOUR HIGHNESS**_

 _ **JUN: WAS THAT SARCASM?**_

 _ **BURNINGAMBER: *RAISES EYEBROW* I CAN ALWAYS WRITE YOU OUT OF THE STORY IF YOU'RE NOT PLEASED**_

 _ **JUN: IT'S MY STORY YOU WOULDN'T**_

 _ **BURNINGAMBER: WANNA BET? ALL IT TAKES IS ONE TRAGIC ACCIDENT…**_

 _ **JUN: RIGHT WELL *COUGH* BURNINGAMBER3 DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (MC ASIDE) IF SHE DID I DON'T DOUBT THEY WOULD BE RUNNING LOOSE THROUGH LONDON IN THEIR UNDERWEAR.**_

 _ **BURNINGAMBER: I'M NOT SURE THAT IS APPROPRIATE**_

 _ **JUN: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**_

 **COULD YOU REPEAT THAT?**

"I'm sorry could you repeat that sire?" I rub my ear; sure I must have had some water in it. That can't be right I must have heard wrong.

"Girl, you will choose the next heir to the throne." He repeats slowly for my benefit.

"Yes I thought that was what you said, and then I thought wuuuahh, must have heard that wrong" I say stunned. "How can I choose the next heir of the country? I know nothing of such matters!" My voice raises hysterically as I try desperately to bring my thoughts under control. Improvising only goes so far Tamir!

"Father, are you sure this is a good idea?" Once again the prince with the braid, Jun, steps forward. This time I actually agree with him. It's understandable that he'd be concerned for his country; I'm concerned for his country.

Tamir smiles fondly at him before turning slightly to another one of the princes "Yes. She didn't take the bracelet, wouldn't you agree Chezem?"

The prince he turned to nods slightly and Jun backs down placated. I wonder why Prince Chezem's opinion counts so much.

"I really don't think I'm…"

"On the contrary I believe you to be perfect for this task". Oh shit. The look in his eyes says it all. He's not about to let me get out of this one, knowing him this was probably his plan from the moment I entered the castle gilded a thief. I may be a princess of Mareluna but that does not mean I believe myself to be capable in this matter of another countries internal affairs.

"Besides it's either this or immediate, painless death. It would be such a shame to lose your pretty face too" He stokes my cheek gently with the back of his hand. To the others I know it must look like their playboy father is making a pass at me but I understand. He's offering me encouragement. He has faith that I can do this.

But still I muse, all of a sudden feeling oddly detached from the situation despite the panic I'd felt just moments ago "Got to agree with you there. Something about it just doesn't appeal to me your majesty. Better to not know which moment may be your last. Every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all"

He frowns slightly confused by my answer.

"Sorry unmitigatedly just stole that from Pirates of the Caribbean. But the point remains valid. I want to live. You know things to do, places to see, people to meet". _Prince to marry_ I think bitterly. Breathing in deeply I continue "Okay, I'll do it".

Chuckling to himself he replies "Wonderful. You'll stay here of course and you may take as long as you need to decide. In fact Ivan why don't you take her to her room, after all you must be exhausted. You can meet my sons later".

"Thank you your majesty".

"Ah ah ah" He tuts making me grin.

"Tamir" I correct myself. It's probably a good thing, I would only slip up with his name otherwise.

"Much better. Get some rest." With that I follow Ivan, who had miraculously reappeared undetected by me, to my room.

I don't remember the journey there but the room suits my taste perfectly; all royal blue and gold but not overwhelmingly so. It's so large, more of a suite than a room, I'd love to explore it all but the four poster bed looks far more inviting as every second ticks by.

Seeing my thoughts clearly written across my face Ivan smiles a little "It is still early in the morn, you can sleep for now, I will collect you later to meet the princes".

I sigh gratefully "Thank you Ivan".

He nods before departing.

Taking my shoes of as I stagger towards the draped bed I collapse onto the plush surface. What a crazy day this has been so far.

"What a day eh?"

My head lolls to the side a little, just in time to catch a glimpse of Tamir before he perches on the side of the bed. A wry chuckle escapes my lips "Member of your harem, uncle?"

A hand reaches out to stroke my hair "Haha I couldn't resist that. You should get some sleep bambina. I will inform Ivan and Melchiorre properly of the new circumstances" The hand lowers to affectionately caress my cheek before softly patting my head in farewell as he stands to leave.

With the door handle partially twisted open he pauses to look back at me "By the way you did inform your parents of this escapade didn't you?"

"…"

"Oh no, your mother just might kill me"

"Haha then just consider it payback for your and fathers scheming"

With my eyes already half closed I watch his back exit the room until they close entirely, pulling my mind into the dark abyss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gentle shake of my shoulder rouses me from sleep.

"It's time to get up milady. I would suggest you shower before meeting with the princes". Ivan stands before me.

"Meeting with the princes?" I ask groggily still half asleep.

"Yes. I will go and get you some clothing".

As I slide out of bed I turn to thank him but he's already gone.

When he returns he has an armful of gowns. "Given that this is short notice I only brought a few take whichever you prefer." He offers holding the vast array of colors towards me.

"What I can't wear one of these." They're all so beautiful.

"As of now you are an official guest of the king. I will see to it that your wardrobe will be filled later. You're not going to choose one?" He questions noting how long I'm taking to decide.

"I can't decide". I admit somewhat ashamed.

"Then allow me" He says pulling out a gown of blush pink. Floor length with a flared skirt, satin, v-neck and lace up at the back. "Simple yes, but elegant whilst also sophisticated. The coloring will complement your light skin tone and dark hair perfectly".

Glancing at my deep mahogany colored hair I can't help but agree. It's impressive really I wonder if you've ever considered becoming a personal stylist.

"No but it helps to know a thing or two about attire here".

Did I say that out loud? My internal monologue must be broken.

I take the gown from him and change in the en-suite. I finish lacing it but wanting a second opinion I walk out to check with him. He quickly readjusts the bow until its perfect, but something's bugging me.

"Um Ivan, how did you know my dress size?"

"I know everything, my lady"

That's a thought that sends chills down my spine but I thank him regardless. Given the perfect fit of the dress it must come in useful. "Oh and one more thing Ivan."

"Yes milady".

"Could you not call me milady? It is not something I think I'll get used to". The staff back home where practically family and for as long as I can remember I've been asking them to call me Carlotta.

"Hmm it is proper protocol however perhaps we could come to a compromise."

"Compromise is good".

"Miss Lottie?".

Not quite what I was expecting but I'll take what I can get "Sounds good".

He smiles pleased and leads me out of the room. We walk in comfortable silence but I can't deny how anxious I feel. "Ivan it's not going to be like jumping in a lake filled with ravenous alligators is it?".

"Of course not Miss Lottie, at least half of them are already rooting for you. You will be fine, besides it's too late to turn back now".

As I look up I realize he's right. The six princes are barely a few meters from us. When did that happen?

"Well you certainly clean up nice" One of the younger looking ones states. This must be Alvah.

"I will leave you to it Miss Lottie".

"Oh, goodbye Ivan". I say as he departs leaving me with the beasts; I mean princes.

"And it would appear that Ivan has a soft spot for you already." God I wish they'd just introduce themselves already, my guesses may be accurate but I would still like to know for certain. As if sensing this the prince with the blond hair steps forward holding out a hand somewhat disdainfully.

"I am Lambert". He's very tall like all his brothers and my neck cranes slightly for me to meet his sharp blue eyes. It's been over a decade since I saw him last, perhaps twelve years or around about. With brown coloured contacts and my _Regium mark (A.N this is sort of significant but not until later in the story where it will be explained)_ covered I doubt there's much chance of him recognizing me. Although come to think of it I wouldn't have even had my Regium mark back then.

"It is nice to meet you Prince Lambert".

He grimaces. "Given the length of time you will be here Prince deems too formal. You may call me… Mr. Lambert".

"Yes. Because that is so much less. Formal". I say slowly. The other princes seem to be desperately holding back sniggers at their brother's expense, whilst Mr. Lambert appears completely oblivious to my obvious cynicism.

Melchiorre saunters towards me next, his silver hair glinting and his emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well my name is Melchiorre but you may call me whatever you like my darling, although lover has quite the ring to it don't you agree?" He grins, gallantly kisses the back of my hand.

 _Gosh he never changes_ I think holding back a chuckle. Thanks to my elder brother Luca I actually know Melchiorre well and similar to Tamir I had also unofficially adopted him as family too. My brother and he had been best friends since childhood. Given our positions and our brothers close relations it's actually somewhat short of a wonder that I had not met the other princes before.

"Or I could call you Melchiorre?"

He sighs dramatically clutching a hand over his heart "I suppose from your lips there could be no sweeter calling".

"Hey stop hogging her time Melchiorre" A musical voice complains. Copper hair flashes into my view before I feel myself being pulled into a tight, bone shattering hug. Whoever the good smelling guy is squeezes me flush to him before letting me go "Hiya Lottie I'm Alvah". He grins at me happily an expression that lights up his entire being. I think I like him already.

One of the princes grabs Alvah by the back of his neck and pushes him out of the way. "Please forgive my brother it would appear he has no manners." I know that voice, I think to myself as I raise my eyes to meet his. It's Jun. Regardless of his former manner I can't help but appreciate him as he stands before me. His body is clearly well built and I would be willing to bet he does some form of martial art based upon his stance. And that face… Adonis would be jealous beyond belief; but then I suppose he shares that trait with all of his brothers. His eyes however he shares only with Lambert, that same shade; blue as sapphires. Realizing that I am probably staring a little too much I hold out my hand.

"Lottie. Nice to meet you Prince…?"

"Jun". He finishes for me flashing a smile before raising my hand to his lips. Well he's certainly changed his tone.

"Out of sheer curiosity why so nice?" I ask perplexed by his new behavior.

"You did not take the bracelet. That much is obvious at least". He snorts looking down at me.

Why do I get that feeling that was meant as a jab at my IQ? I'm not sure whether to be pissed off or amused. "Your reasoning?"

"Chezem believes you didn't" He indicates to one of the men towards the back. Looking at him I get the feeling he doesn't speak all too often but when he does it truly means something. He certainly looks to be very intelligent though his oddly purplish hair gives him beauty as well as brains. I walk towards him slowly as if not trying to startle him.

Speaking kindly I smile at him "Hello Prince Chezem".

"Hello Lottie". His voice is like liquid gold poring over me. He smiles slightly. He has such gentle eyes. "Father says you are from a country in Europe? During your stay would you tell me about it?"

"I would love to".

Just then another slightly shorter man steps up beside him. "Me too. I want to hear about it as well. I'm Nagit" He grins lopsidedly; so cute. I can tell he's the youngest of them all; perhaps eighteen.

"It's good to meet you Prince Nagit". Glancing at them all I frown "I'm not really sure what I'm meant to call you guys".

Melchiorre smirks devilishly "Mr. Lambert aside just call us by our given names prince is too formal and you'll only get confused as to which one is which".

"Besides you live here too now." Nagit pipes up enthusiastically.

I laugh "I guess so. Well I'm very happy to make all of your acquaintances."

"Well of course you are commoner; it is a privilege to meet us."

My jaw clenches as I try not to comment back to Mr. Lambert for that.

Alvah grins mischievously "Oooooh I recognize that look. It would appear you've riled her Lambert."

"I was merely stating a truth" He snorts contemptuously.

That does it. "Commoner or not I have never believed that class should make a difference, yes there are people of higher authority from birth but does that mean they are any more important than the rest of the humans in the world? We should be judged by our actions not our status. Also the term commoner is derogatory."

An amused smile twitches on the corner of Juns lips as he watches his elder brother storm out of the room "I think you may be the only woman to ever put my brother in his place like that".

"About time I don't doubt" I grin at ease.

"Indeed it is" A voice calls from behind me. Tamir.

He places his hand fondly on my head "I know it can't be easy for you right now, one minute on a vacation and the next here with such a colossal responsibility but I hope your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable"

"I hope so too, I think it just hasn't sunk in yet"

Chocolate eyes sparkle at me "I have no doubt that you will adapt to palace life very quickly but please don't push yourself too hard bambina"

That nickname again. Old habits I guess.

"Bambina?" Juns puzzled face enters my peripheral.

Tamir just laughs it off with a shrug of his shoulders "I always wanted a daughter. Besides it's my understanding that her bloodline roots to Western Europe? It seems fitting"

All eyes turn to me at that moment. I know what they're seeing, with deep brunette hair that reaches beyond my hips, rouge lips and emerald - well brown currently- eyes. My origins are as deeply embedded in me as theirs are in them.

"Pale skin aside yes I see it" Jun peers strait into my eyes, his face inches away. "It's almost like you have gold flecks in them; some say that's a sign of royalty. Then again…"

Leering at my body he backs of. Wow what a charming guy. How hot and cold can you be?

"Now now little brother you're only jealous her hairs longer than yours" Melchiorre steps forward grinning. "Don't you worry sweets, you're gonna fit in just fine. Welcome to Cyro".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **TODAYS SONG: STAY BY MAYDAY PARADE**_

 _ **WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT.**_ _ **ON ANOTHER NOTE MY BROTHER DAVID WANTS ME TO EXPLODE THE STOLEN SUITCASE MAN SOMEWHERE SO HERE HE IS I GUESS**_

 _ ***RUNS AWAY WITH THE SUITCASE* "OKAY LETS OPEN THIS-" *KABOOMSKY!***_

 _ **THE SUITCASE EXPLODED…**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Tea? Part 1

**DISCLAIMER; IVAN: IT IS MY UNDERSTANDING THAT BURNINGAMBER3 DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE NTT SOLMARE SHALL WE DATE CHARACTERS.**

 **TAMIR: IVAN YOU ARE TOO SERIOUS! LIGHTEN UP, TRY A JOKE?!**

 **IVAN: *COUGH* VERY WELL MY LIEGE. WHY DID THE CHICKEN.. CROSS THE ROAD?**

 **TAMIR: …**

 **HEY GUYS, BURNINGAMBER HERE! EEK I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO BE SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT IS A FILLER, BUT I FELT THE MC NEEDED TO ESTABLISH BONDS WITH ALL THE PRINCES SO IT WAS A NECESSARY FILLER.**

 **I'M STILL EDITING THE SECOND HALF OF THIS SO RATHER THAN KEEP YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WAITING ANY LONGER I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS, SO WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO – CHAPTER 3 PART 1!**

 *****SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO -**

 **SNM1!**

 **TWILIGHT DARK ANGEL!**

 **KATZEBONBON! BADWOLFREBEL!**

 **I'M AN OTAKU DESU!**

 **GREENICEE12!**

 **TGIRL2005!**

 **NOMOON98!**

 **LADY KIM AGNES ROSE!**

 **PRINCESS VE!**

 **IAMMELODY!**

 **BLUSHING PIXIE!**

 **AND THE ANONAMOUS GUEST!**

 **Thanks so much! Your reviews and support had me grinning like a loon for hours! I can't thank you enough! :P**

Chapter 3 – Tea? –PART 1

"I apologize you spent so little time with their highness's yesterday, we were not anticipating your arrival" Ivan states calmly as he stands a few feet away from the table my breakfast is served at. I had encouraged him to sit with me but he insisted that he would feel more at ease standing.

Not long after the princes introduced themselves they had to shoot off to attend to their various duties which had left me spending the evening with Ivan explaining the basic terms of my stay at the palace.

Finishing off a piece of warmed pita bread I respond "Please don't worry Ivan, in many ways this new arrangement actually allows me more freedom in the time I can spend with them"

"I am aware of how this has inconvenienced you. You are a positive person Miss Lottie" He states nonchalantly.

"Well I don't know about that but at times like these I always remember Grandfather Roberto telling me that everything happens for a reason" _Oh that tea looks delicious_ I think reaching my hand towards the cup and inhaling. Yellow mint tea.

"Ah yes, I remember meeting former King Roberto when he came to the palace for diplomatic talks, he is a good man. Well at any rate I actually came to see you about your schedule for today. Their highness's have each allotted some time for you so I will be escorting you to them. Also there is an idea I have discussed with his highness that may make easier your stay here".

This piques my interest "Oh do tell"

Pleased he has caught my attention he continues "Typically when a commoner enters the royal household they are given lessons to refine their manners are they not?"

"Yes… it's not a very common occurrence but on the occasion that it does happen the deputy head maid or butler is given a special duty to teach them royal etiquette. Back home we informally dubbed them Princess Lessons"

"Precisely. That is not just true in Mareluna but most other monarchies too. I put forward the idea to his majesty that it would not be unusual for you to undergo them while you are here. Naturally as a princess you have no need to review your manners but it will suffice as a cover to provide you with a few hours for yourself each day. Perhaps you could study our history in the library? Or explore the towns? Either way it will grant you a minimum of three or four hours to spend how you see fit" He explains to me.

"Oh Ivan you're a genius" I exclaim happily beaming at him.

A light smile twitches on his lips "I am merely performing my duty Miss Lottie nevertheless if you have finished your breakfast then we should be going"

"Oh, where are we going first?"

"To the library"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The second the double doors open I feel my soul leave my body and begin excitedly dashing around the room. Books upon rows of books cover every wall; a silver staircase twists in a spiral to a second floor, a third, a fourth, a fifth… I believed our three story library was pretty impressive but this… this is exceptional. I could spend a lifetime in here and only cover a portion of it.

Just as I'm about to lose myself in the wonder movement from center table and chairs catches my eye. Prince Chezem gazes at me steadily from his seat. His glasses are half way down his nose and a book lies open in his lap.

He smiles as he holds my eye contact before placing his book down onto the table and rising to walk to me. "Lottie" His voice rumbles as he nears.

"Good morning Chezem. Did you sleep well?"

He chuckles lightly at this "Indeed, although should it not be I who asks you that?"

Remembering the day previous a wry smirk passes my lips "I've had worse days. Besides meeting you all has made this worthwhile. Well that and coming to such a wondrous library; never before have I seen such a collection, its incredible" I comment enthusiastically causing his smile to widen.

"I consider this to be one of my personal havens. You are welcome to borrow the books anytime you like. Many of the texts are in cyronease but the eastern wing tends to be a collection of various other languages. Although from your speech may I presume that you are fluent in the cyronease writings too?" He questions tilting his head to move a stray purplish lock out of the way of his golden eyes.

"You may presume. And thank you for allowing me access here. I hope you won't come to regret that when you learn how often I might come here"

A soft amused sigh emits from his lips "No I should imagine I will not come to regret that decision"

I frown and bite my lip hesitantly as I deliberate whether to ask or not "Chezem? If you don't mind me asking… the other day you didn't hesitate to say that I was not the criminal and I just-"

"You wanted to know why" He finishes.

I nod cautiously.

"You have very honest eyes Lottie. I didn't believe that someone with eyes as clear as yours could possibly be the criminal. I still don't. Besides I also have a philosophy that anyone that adores books cannot be that bad of a person, so you could say you've doubled my opinion on you."

My head bows embarrassed but my eyes flick back up to him for a moment "Thank you Chezem".

"No need to thank me, although truth be told I don't really know how to spend this allotted time with you; I was trying to think of something you would be interested in but… the book…" His hand sweeps towards the table where his book lies open and I understanding makes me smile knowingly.

"There have been more than a few occasions when I have lost myself in a book. As for what to do, would you mind showing me around the library?"

"I would love to"

I spend a few hours there with Chezem. In the comfort of the plushy chairs we spend a peaceful time reading and exchanging occasional words. We talk about many things: politics; family; literature; the countries we have seen.

All too soon Ivan returns to escort me to the next prince.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ivan leads me to a room with wooden sliding doors and an oriental atmosphere. Prince Nagit is knelt in the center and a soft smile graces his lips upon my arrival.

"Welcome Lottie. I thought, i-if you don't mind of course, that I could maybe show you a Japanese tea ceremony" He explains stuttering slightly with a barely visible blush on his cheeks. _He's so sweet_ , I think to myself recalling all the times Melchiorre has spoken to me about his 'adorable' baby brother.

"That would be lovely Prince Nagit! I've never experienced a tea ceremony so I'm looking forward to it" I say looking curiously at the strange instruments on the Tatami mats.

"Ah, I'm glad. And it's just Nagit Lottie."

I chuckle "Okay then Nagit. So are you going to talk me through how this goes?"

"Certainly, if you would kneel over here" He indicates to a plush red seat cushion "Normally you would kneel on the tatami but I thought that since this could be your first time you might be a little uncomfortable"

His thoughtfulness makes me beam more as I lower myself onto the seat "Is this good?"

"Yeah that's great" He sits a small ways away from me, behind the ceramic pot in an unusual hole on the floor.

"You are the only guest here so you would be the main guest; the Shokyaku. Tea ceremonies are actually more about the aesthetics of the tea making rather than the drinking itself" He elucidates.

My head tilts urging him to continue.

"It is a choreographic ritual of preparing and serving Japanese green tea, called Matcha, together with traditional Japanese sweets to balance with the bitter taste of the tea. Normally it would begin with a charcoal ceremony where I, as the host, would prepare the fire for heating the tea but since we're a little pressed for time I hope you'll forgive me for skipping ahead. First we will begin by whisking the tea powder with a modest amount of water to create a thick paste"

Nagit then goes on to carefully explain each of the steps involved in the tea ceremony; his every movement deliberate and precise as he illustrates the process required. I can't help but feel entranced as I watch his fluid actions whilst making, pouring and serving the tea.

Afterwards we relax, finishing off the traditional sweets Nagit had ordered. I think Mochi might be my favorite so far.

As we are eating Nagit admits to me softly "Father told us to show off our good points to you but I find that a little embarrassing" He blushes.

"Did he now?" I smirk as the old man's face flashes through my mind, scheming devil. "Can I ask though? Why did you choose a tea ceremony?"

"Well I am very partial to the traditional Japanese lifestyle. My mother is from Japan originally. When I was small she used to tell me all the things she enjoyed about it: the Kimono's; the food; the celebrations oh and the sweets! I guess I've just been a little fascinated since then" He smiles sheepishly "Does that seem childish to you?"

"Not at all. It's a good thing to be so passionate about something; it's one of the things that shapes our individuality. Thank you for sharing this with me Nagit"

The whites of his teeth show in a mature smile. As the last born of the princes he's definitely my junior but there's something in his demeanor that makes him feel more like a man than a boy. As his dark eyes twinkle in the light I can't help but feel that perhaps he is not quite so young as I though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I MUST ADMIT IT'S A LITTLE HARDER THAN I THOUGHT TO WRITE SMALLER EVENTS WITHIN A CHAPTER THAN I THOUGHT…. HOPE YOU'LL ALL HANG AROUND FOR PART 2 THOUGH AND AFTER THAT THE STORY WILL BE ABLE TO GET INTO FULL SWING** **YAY!**

 **BURNINGAMBER3 XX**

 **TODAY'S SONG - FIERCE BATTLE OF STEEL BY YASUHARU TAKANASHI**


	5. Chapter 3 - Tea? Part 2

**Disclaimer: all characters from My sweet prince rightfully belong to NTT Solmare corp. Also all countries, decrees and events mentioned in this chapter are completely fictional.**

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I had the same problem with this chapter as the last, it's really hard to write in blocks without making it repetitive but again it's necessary in order to continue with the story. I gotta admit there are some lines in these I loved writing though XD**

 **At the moment it's looking like this story is going to be around 23 chapters which seems like a massively daunting task but I think I'm excited for the challenge now :)  
**

 **So as usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and on with the story…**

 **Special thanks go to;**

 **\- inukagranaka**

 **\- LadyofLightMarkedone**

 **\- Zae Marks**

 **\- Xelia Lagan**

 **\- Sakura Aidou**

 **-SuriusGirl**

 **For all your Favorites, Follows and reviews! You guys are Awesome!**

Tea? Part 2!

After lunch we headed to an outdoor basketball court. Somehow I'm not surprised they have one, after all Tamir did have SIX princes. I think we're somewhere in the west garden now, how I'm going to remember the way here though I don't know; maybe I'll ask for a tour of the grounds later.

I spy Alvah at the far side of the court, just in time to see him dunk the ball through the hoop. His muscles stretch and clench as his arm rises up, toned body twisting through the air. Princess or otherwise I think you'd be hard pressed to find a woman alive who can deny that the Cyronease king produced one hell of a good looking brood of men.

Beside me Ivan bows in farewell uttering something about coming back later.

Clearly sensing someone's presence Alvah turns around to look and grins delightedly when he sees me.

"Hey Lottie!" he comes running over, throwing a slightly damp arm around my shoulders. A bead of sweat trickles down his cheek. "Let's play!"

It takes me a moment to comprehend his words. Surely he does not mean…"You want me to play basketball? In a dress?"

His eyes travel down to view my attire before glancing back up at me "Yeah" after that his eyes wander back down to my dress once more as he ogles my body before letting out a low whistle "Damn girl, I knew you were hot before but this is something else."

"Ah so you'd be the family pervert." I respond dryly.

His eyes widen incredulously as he takes a step back "Me? No way. That spots firmly held by father. Maybe Lambert too… Jun and Melchiorre would be the obvious choices but personally I'd put a bet on Lambert being the biggest perv of all."

… _seriously?_ "Lambert? No way."

Alvah's face deadpans "Yes way."

"B-But he's so… strait laced…" I really can't imagine it. If he'd answered with any one of his brothers I could have accepted it, but Lambert? No way.

"I'm telling ya I'd bet a full years allowance that he's a closet perv."

"Why are we having this conversation?" I ask, shaking my head to rid my mind of its attempt to picture it.

"Who knows…. Anyway does that mean your bowing out of a challenge?" He leers provokingly at me, just enough to make me grit my teeth and forget about any dignity I may have.

"You're on."

….. _timeskip….._

I was beaten. No I was thrashed. I was piteously, heartlessly destroyed. Now I'm breathing heavily, bent over at the waist with my hands on my thighs attempting to catch my breath.

"Wow Lottie I didn't expect you to put up such a good fight." Alvah carelessly speaks out cheerfully.

Damn him, he barely broke out a sweat. The game had started okay, skirt based handicap aside. It turned out we both have massively wild competitive streaks when the mood fits though and a few minutes in we were giving it our all. Needless to say I was overpowered. I'd consider myself relatively fit but when faced with a clearly practiced opponent, easily five inches taller and minus a skirt… well I should have known better.

Alvah's face suddenly appears before my own "There there Girly, you really did do well ya know? You put up a better fight than most of my brothers."

Still busy inhaling oxygen in a desperate attempt to regain my composure I can't quite bring myself to answer.

"Whoa Lottie, you okay? Shall I get you a drink? I'll go get some!" He exclaims worriedly, anxiously waving the attendants over from the side of the court.

I grab his arm before he can leave "Hah I'm fine Alvah truly, just don't think I've had such an extensive workout for a long time is all" I grin to put him at ease "Although a drink would be greatly appreciated".

He smiles widely letting out a relieved sigh. _Ah that's better, he definitely looks best with a smile on his face._

The attendants who had begun to rush over slowed their pace as they observed his relaxed state and bowed graciously as they reached our side. "Prince Alvah, Lady Lottie what can we do for you?"

Alvah quickly shot out some orders. The pair left after a nod of comprehension only to return moments later with a tea trolley and chairs before hastily preparing two cups of fragrant tea and offering one to each of us.

Throat thoroughly parched after that brutally intensive match I gratefully accept the proffered cup.

Alvah watches me as I drink, his arms on his knees and his chin resting on his open palms. "I know I said this earlier but that really was impressive Lottie; makes me wanna get Jun to play with us too."

"Jun? Is he normally your partner? You seem like such polar opposites…"

"Yeah we are and we aren't, for a while there was a lot of tension between us growing up but it was mostly jealousy on both parts. He might seem cold and abrupt but he has a good heart." A soft smile creeps onto his face while he speaks so fondly of his brother. "So which one of my lucky brothers gets the pleasure of your company next?"

Mentally recalling the time table Ivan drilled into my head earlier I reply "I think Melchiorre is next on the list."

"Well hey why don't I walk you, save Ivan a job and I getta spend a bit more time with you."

"That sounds great!" I beam "I-if you don't mind that is."

He snorts and quickly laces his arm through mine, pulling me out of the court "If I didn't wanna I wouldn't have offered girly."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Melchiorre!" I call cheerfully as we approach him "It's good to see you."

"And you my little Lottie. Why don't you come inside" As he takes in the sight of Alvah next to me his eyes squint playfully then taps his forefinger on Alvah's nose. "Not you though little brother, I want some quality alone time with little Lottie here. Oh don't give me that look I won't lay a hand on her. Besides…"His nose scrunches distastefully "You need a shower, I refuse to let you in my room while you smell like that."

Alvah's face instantly morphs into an adorable half pout, half scowl and it takes all I have to suppress oncoming bubble of laughter. "Fine I'll go. Thanks for the game Lottie, I had fun. Oh and Melchiorre, Father seemed rather fond of her." He announces meaningfully as he takes his leave.

Catching my raised brow Melchiorre smirks "He means to say that I should consider the probable consequences before I make any moves on you since father likely wouldn't approve. As much as I love playing with Father I am not nearly stupid enough to make him angry. Well then shall we?" He opens the large double doors beside us.

…

The bright colors of his room make me freeze and squint my eyes "Melchiorre you have er… very elaborate taste in interior design."

"Why thank you." He seems to have taken it as a compliment; probably for the best. He glances over his shoulder and ushers me towards the settee while he busies his hands with something I cannot see. "Now I'm certain you must have worked up a thirst while with Alvah, thankfully I had a pot of tea brewed moments before you arrived."

"Actually I-"

"tch tch tch" He shushes me lightly handing me a cup "No need to hold back on my account darling. Come on, come on drink up!"

"Melchiorre did you lace the tea or something?" I ask wary of his enthusiasm

"You wound me child…" His hand flashes to his eye to wipe away a fake tear of tortured distress.

My hands shoot up in surrender "Okay, Okay I'll drink. Stop your cries before you start growing mushrooms in the closet or something!"

An initial sip of the tea and a startled choke confirmed my suspicions "Melchiorre! What did you do?!" My continued coughing between words only seemed to intensify his unbelievably amused smirk.

"Well darling! I remember how just last year you were saying how much you enjoyed rum I thought it might make you feel more at home here. Aren't I wonderful?"

"Melchiore *cough* this isn't rum! *cough * its poison!"

"Oh don't be melodramatic little Lottie. It's only 78%"

"78 percent! I didn't even know they made alcohol that strong! Are you trying to kill me!"

He chuckles in response but offers me a glass of water while patting my back softly. "There there sweetheart, you're okay now. In all seriousness though how are you holding up?" He questions gently "I had the abbreviated version from Ivan but within a matter of days you've abruptly gained a fiancé and then been accused of theft, are you alright sweetheart?" His hand moves from my back to my hair, stroking the strands soothingly.

Though considering his question I can't help but mock glare at him "At this moment in time I'm more worried about your attempted assassination…" I groan lightly "The accusation has actually worked in my favor on account that it gives me a chance to interact with you all but the fiancé… I just- I don't know." I exhale tiredly "I mean it's not like I didn't know it was going to happen eventually but I – even still I wish it was under different circumstances. I'm a princess, that's something I've never regretted, and there are certain sacrifices that the position entails, that's just something I have to accept but I think that would be easier to do if I actually knew who I'm supposed to marry in the first place."

The whole time his hand never stops caressing my hair. "I wish I could tell you but at this moment in time not even I know, only that it's not me. I do have measures in place to enlighten me but Father is being unusually secretive about it. Forgive me little Lottie, I should like to do more but for the moment it seems it's going to be a waiting game. What are your plans for the meanwhile?"

"For now at least I've decided to be optimistic. I may as well enjoy this as much as I can, I'll just figure out the rest as I go along."

"You always put on such a brave front, its rather admirable." He sighs deeply glancing at his wristwatch "Damn. Times up already. We'll talk more later, I'd keep you longer but I hear you're going to see my sweet little Jun next and I fear he'd have my head if I made you late." He places a soft, affectionate kiss on my forehead "Good luck, little Lottie."

 _Based on yesterday's meeting, I'll need it._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He's in the dojo just beyond these doors, I'm sorry I can't stay longer but-"

"It's quite alright Ivan, I know all too well how demanding Uncle can be at times. I'll be fine don't worry." Immediately after escorting me from Melchiorre's room a maid hurried over in quite the state saying that his Majesty had requested some impossible task to be done post haste and no one but Ivan had a chance at fulfilling it. _I wonder if uncle knows how fortunate he is to have such a capable butler as Ivan._

"Well if you insist then I will have to graciously accept. Thank you Miss Lottie." He bows then hastily scurries off in the opposite direction. I smile softly at his retreating back before taking a deep breath. _Alright, how bad could it be?_

The second I enter the room I can tell that Jun is pissed, really pissed. Well if that 'so obvious it's almost visible' murderous aura surrounding him is anything to go by.

"You're late." He scowls deeply at me, as if my mere existence is the bane of his life.

"I was talking with Mel" I say by way of explanation, silently recounting my last will and testament to the heavens.

His lips twist up in disdain "Has he wooed the commoner already? A few words of flattery and you've fallen for him enough to lose track of time."

Okay that was out of line. "Actually we were discussing the importance of drink awareness in modern day society." _Well close enough…_

He raises his eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. You may not like me your highness but I'd like to make it clear now for your benefit that I am not a whore, willingly throwing my body to the first who offers and despite being a 'commoner' as you princes put so eloquently I am deserving of both your respect and manners."

He snorts "Father is right; you are spirited."

Choosing to ignore his comment I focus on changing the subject "Were you practicing? What discipline do you do?"

The frown softens ever so little "I do many, but if you were referring to just now I was practicing Aikido."

"Aikido. That's where all of the moves are self defense right? Isn't it similar to judo?"

"You do your homework" from that tone I have no idea if he's genuinely impressed or mocking me. After a pause he continues "Yes it has similar principles to judo but as you say it's a form of self defense which focuses on maneuvers to immobilize your opponent."

"Hm"

"What is it?" He snaps back tetchily.

 _Is it wrong of me to find his angry face attractive?_ "I took you more for an aggressive approach kinda guy."

His eyebrow raises clearly irked "What exactly is that supposed to mean? I won't deny I prefer more of a, how do you say, direct approach. However it never hurts to learn an art such as this. How about you? I can't say I approve of women fighting but it is important for them to have some method of defense since they do tend to be the more vulnerable to attacks. Do you not know any?"

"I'm plenty strong enough but martial arts? No I've never been taught any. Why are you offering?"

"Using a prince as an instructor? Have you no humility?" He sighs deeply "Nevertheless it's dangerous for you to be defenseless particularly if you are to be staying in this palace awhile. I will teach you. We will have to begin another day though, when I have time."

"You're actually very kind aren't you Jun" I state feeling warm inside. Knowing from experience how little time he must have it makes me immensely happy that he would do this for me.

"Be quiet, Commoner!"

And there goes the warm fuzzy feeling.

Irregardless he is still doing me a favor like this "Thank you Your Highness."

His head tilts back a little to view me from the corner of his eye as he strides towards the exit of the dojo. "Hm" His heads nods sharply before he exits the door, and my sight, completely.

 _Maybe he's not so bad after all._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lambert

My final meeting of the day is in the near side of the east gardens, on a large paved courtyard surrounded by roses of all colors. Lambert is already sat on one of the wrought iron garden chairs but rises when he sees me.

"The commoner has arrived I see. Thank you Ivan that will be all."

He indicates that I should sit before swiftly beckoning a maid over to pour tea. Whilst she's preoccupied preparing the brew he tilts the cup towards me suggestively.

"Ah no thank you; I'm afraid my stomach won't agree to any more tea"

His lips twitch at the corners "You've already met with my brothers then?" He asks sending the maid away again with a flick of hand.

"Social etiquette may encourage tea drinking but when you're meeting with six different princes it should probably be avoided."

"Indeed."

"The roses are beautiful" I comment in awe, barely a whisper. The way the freshly watered flowers twinkle in the sunlight makes it look like a thousand tiny diamonds have been planted on each of them. It's enchanting.

"Yes. Be honored commoner, this is my private gardens; few are allowed to visit them. Now while I understand that father has arranged these meetings to better acquaint ourselves I am somewhat understandably worried about your position as the bracelet bearer so to that end I should like to ascertain your current knowledge of Cyronese affairs to determine how much work needs to be done. Understand? Good. First question; who is the current ruling family of Cyro and how long have they been in possession of the throne?"

 _Well he clearly doesn't waste any time getting down to business_ "The monarchy of Cyro is the Suleiman dynasty. They have been in power for the last 900 years since the country was founded in 1109AD by former king Wassim Suleiman."

"And what style of monarchy do we uphold?"

"Technically speaking Cyro has an absolute monarchy meaning that the monarch rules as an autocrat, with absolute power over the state and government — for example, the right to rule by decree, promulgate laws, and impose punishments. However despite this the Cyronese monarchy has been placing increasingly more power into the hands of the electorate government over the past century."

He pauses for a moment, eyes scouring me appraisingly "I will not deny I am impressed thus far, alas for now I have two more questions. Firstly what is the country's political position in regards to the world?"

"Cyro is an independent country which has trade routes with many countries around the globe for instance Najilu, Paon and Cahyuku. It has been a peaceful nation for over four hundred years since the end of the Iman war with Jibrala and is a member of the Nu'ur alliance to preserve peace among both eastern and western countries."

"Correct. Secondly I would like you to name three legislation's that have been passed in the last two years."

 _Good grief he certainly doesn't hold back_ "There is the Ilham act to encourage artistic craft by opening more scholarship opportunities among culturally fixated colleges. In March last year the Bousaid decree was launched to prevent all trade of hazardous substances without an appropriate license. Finally the-! The Auto Defensa act" I verbalize slowly, thinking back to Jun's reaction to my admission about lacking self defense practice before "An act to offer free instruction in basic self defense to all the women and children of Cyro. Forgive me your highness, but did Prince Jun have any involvement with the Auto Defensa act?"

"Mr. Lambert" He corrects, narrowing his eyes and leaning back in his chair slightly as if to appraise me "Indeed he did. It was his initiative in court. You are surprisingly knowledgeable about Cyronese affairs despite being both from another land and a commoner. Why is that?"

"The world is ever changing; knowing beforehand events that may come in to pass is paramount to surviving in it, although speaking of Cyro in particular it was actually my mother who started my interest in this country. When I was very young a friend of my brothers made the mistake of insinuating that Cyro was a good for nothing tiny nation that should allow itself to be colonized. My mother was so passionate about defending this land I couldn't help but become curious about it and while I try to keep prevalent with current affairs in as many countries as I can Cyro has always been special to me."

"Your mother sounds interesting."

"Mmhm she is. My mother is the kindest, most gentle person I know but when she's wrathful you would have to be a fool not to run for cover."

His attractively fine lips twitch in a smirk "More power to her then."

Watching him sip on his tea, I couldn't help but scrutinize him. From everything I knew about the princes I had thought Lambert would be the hardest to form any kind of bond with. Physically, as with all his brothers, he's a very attractive man; with a gracefully angled jaw; piercing blue eyes and a halo of blond hair, he could be considered a stereotypical princely beauty. Beauty may only skin deep but it's common knowledge that Lambert is a shrewd intellectual and that his overbearingly powerful aura demands respect. His attitude leaves a little to be desired but he makes up for that with his sincerity. He might have a sharp mouth but ultimately-

"You're …not as mean as I expected."

He blinks "I am not sure what I am supposed to take that as."

"A compliment. You should take it as a compliment."

"My my you are full of baseless courage aren't you commoner? Telling a Prince what to do. Or perhaps you are simply entirely lacking in caution."

I bite my lip sullenly "I'm going to pretend you never said anything after courage and convince myself that it was meant as praise."

He snorts "Take it as you wish commoner, it makes no difference to me. In the very least I suppose you have an optimist's outlook on your side. I cannot say that I agree with your being here but for now you pass. If you'll excuse me forthwith I have a meeting to attend to. Good day." He utters sharply rising from his seat, then striding back towards the palace.

 _I think that means he doesn't dislike me? That's an improvement, right?_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

 **King of anything**

 **Yay to using Lambert as an excuse to get some background info into this!**

 **Man it's been so long! This story was sort of started in my head a couple of years ago but it's evolved so much since then! Seriously! I'm not even sure who the pairing is now, I had it half planned out and then changed the pair and had it all planned out but…I think I like writing the original pair more…argh! Well I guess we'll find out eventually… I can't believe how short Juns appearance is! But he'll make up for it in the next chapter. Till next time, thanks for reading guys! And if I can't get the chapter up early enough feel free to tell me to get my ass in gear XD**


End file.
